Less Loved
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Pourquoi Rita Skeeter est-elle aussi fielleuse ? Pourquoi Gilderoy Lockhart se croit le centre du monde ? Qu'est ce que serait Goyle sans Crabbe ? Doloèrs Ombrage était-elle aussi affreuse quand elle était jeune ? Et bien d'autres questions sur les personnages moins aimés d'Harry Potter trouveront ici une réponse. Recueil de drabbles
1. Prélude

**Titre**: Less Loved-Recueil de drabbles

**Disclaimer**:

- Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

- Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews, à bon entendeur salut….

**Notes:**

- Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont données dans le forum homonyme

- C'est mon quarantième texte publié ici et mon premier de 2012


	2. JF,fantasque,chercher consolation

J.F.,fantasque, recherche consolation

Elle était une victime perpétuelle des ragots et des commérages. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'on ne lui inventât une vie ou des affinités loin d'être siennes. Les histoires avaient commencées dès sa répartition, on s'était demandé comment une sang-mêlée avait pu atterrir à Serpentard…

On caquetait encore quand elle avait commencée à fréquenter Ambrosius, aucune Serpentard digne de ce nom fréquenterait le fils d'un minable confiseur,surtout s'il s'agissait d'un poufsouffle.

Elle avait fini par se décider, quand elle serait une sorcière reconnue et crainte, elle écrirait les pires vilénies sur celles qui lui en avaient fait baver pendant sept ans.

C'est décidé, Rita Skeeter serait sans pitié.


	3. Prendre Ombrage

**Prendre Ombrage**

Autrefois, elle avait été une jeune femme très belle, fille illégitime d'Horacio Ombrage et de son amante de longue date Claudia.

Elle était l'un des meilleurs partis de Grande-Bretagne dans les années 50.

Elle avait toujours eu un succès fou à Poudlard, elle ensorcelait ses jeunes camarades de classe d'un regard bleu délicat. Cela aurait pu durer si l'épouse légitime d'Horacio, Ophélia, n'avait décider de se venger.

Et le jour du dix-septième anniversaire de Dolores, elle lui fit goûter une curieuse potion sans antidote connue qui lui vola sa beauté et depuis lors Dolores n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et nourrit une rancune sans égale pour l'issue de moldue qu'elle devait appeler Mère.


	4. La gargouille et le crabe

**_Merci de me lire, passez une bonne journée. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crabbe et Goyle<span>**

Jamais personne ne prêtait attention à eux pas même vous qui lisez ce drabble. Vous les associer à une seule et même personne quand ils sont deux. D'ailleurs l'auteure fait la même chose que vous.

Deux que l'on ne voit pas l'un sans l'autre et pourtant, Merlin sait s'ils sont différents. Pourtant ils sont tous deux des fils seulement nés pour redorer le blason de la famille disgraciée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais la consanguinité qui régnait chez les sang-purs ne leur avait pas autant réussis et un autre, issu d'une meilleure branche en profita. Ils devinrent contre leur gré, les «amis » de Drago, se rendant compte un peu tard qu'ils n'avaient pas faits le bon choix.


	5. La même femme

**_Merci de me lire, passez une bonne journée. Ce drabble est un peu foireux , je vous le concède._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Même femme<span>**

Barty n'avait jamais apprécié son père. Bartemius avait toujours aimé son fils. Mais aucun n'avait compris l'autre. Pourtant, ils avaient tous les deux aimé la même femme.

Elle avait tout fait par amour pour eux, elle avait donné toute sa vie à Bartemius et sa mort à Barty. Pourtant tout deux n'avaient été que des ingrats, même s'ils aimaient toujours la même femme.

N'y-a-il pas plus belle preuve de l'amour d'une mère que son sacrifice, n'y-a-t-il pas pire désamour que le fils qui le nie ?

Sans elle, la vie n'était plus la même, ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble, ils leur manquaient la même femme, une confidente et une épouse, de la tendresse et l'amour d'une mère.


	6. Enfin heureux

**_Merci de me lire, passez une bonne journée._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin heureux<strong>

Il n'était pas aussi _cool _que Bill, il ne savait mener à la baguette des dragons comme Charlie, il n'avait pas le sens de l'humour des jumeaux, ses compétences aux échecs n'excellaient pas celle de Ron et il ne montait pas aussi bien sur un balai que Ginny. Pourtant Percy était quelqu'un de capable.

Il avait blessé sa mère, déçu son père, abandonné ses frères, rejeter sa sœur. Mais on lui avait pardonné. On lui avait toujours laissé une porte ouverte. Il l'avait claquée, il était revenu. Il était heureux de retrouver ceux qui n'avaient jamais voulu l'abandonner.

Heureux de pouvoir présenter celle qui allait devenir sa femme à la première femme de sa vie. Heureux de vivre, heureux d'être là avec ceux qu'il aime.


	7. Le charisme d'un caramel passé au four

Merci de me lire, passer une bonne soirée. Je poste ce texte qui me laisse insatisfaite,désolée. _

* * *

><p>Cornelius n'avait jamais été capable de prendre tout seul une décision.<p>

Ça ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui.

Enfant, il ne savait pas choisir entre ses chaussettes vertes anis et ses chaussettes vert glauque. Il ne prenait pas la décision lui-même, c'était Madame Fudge qui s'en chargeait.

En plus, il ne savait pas rallier à sa baguette d'autres sorciers, avec son charisme de caramel passé au four mais pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il savait qu'il avait les gallions nécessaires, car tout s'achète.

Mais Cornelius n'était pas méchant, car quoique l'on en dise, il savait être loyal, même si sa loyauté n'avait pas toujours penchée du bon côté.


	8. In the storm

**Merci de votre petite pause lecture ici. Bonne soirée.**

* * *

><p>Dans tes yeux tendres, je vois bien que je t'ai déçu. Il y'a aussi du mépris et du dégoût.<p>

Je comprends vite que c'est du dégoût vis-à-vis de toi-même, tu t'en veux de m'avoir fait confiance.

On voulait le plus grand bien, tu te souviens ?

Parce que l'amour du pouvoir à dépasser le pouvoir de l'amour, je suis devenu Grindelwald.

Toi seul peux encore sauver Gellert qui a sombré dans la noirceur.

Parce que si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est pour toi, parce que je t'aime .

Et parce que quand j'ose te regarder dans les yeux, c'est un peu de ciel bleu dans mon orage.


	9. Doré à l'or fin

_Un nouveau drabble dans ce recueil que, malgré les apparences, je n'ai pas abandonné. Merci de votre lecture. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gilderoy Lockhart — Doré à l'or fin<span>**

Jon Urquhart n'avait pas toujours été cet homme solipsiste et n'ayant d'autre passion que lui-même. Fils illégitime d'une femme célèbre, on l'avait relégué à des tâches subalternes relevant plus de la domesticité que de menues tâches accessibles à un enfant.

Puis a 11 ans, il était allé à Poudlard, car il fallait quand même lui assurer une instruction, il ne devait pas devenir un fardeau pour la famille. En Ecosse, loin de chez lui, il s'inventa une vie fantasque si convaincante que tout le monde le crut.

Des sortilèges d'amnésie soigneusement pratiqués et des moyens financiers acquis pas forcément légalement aidant, le beau jeune homme se forgea une réputation. Son image serait donc parfaite, comme dorée à l'or fin. Et pour parachever sa transformation, il lui fallait un nom qui scintillait, qui éblouissait, qui en mettait plein la vue : Gilderoy Lockhart.


	10. Bellatrix Black

_Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire même si mes rythmes de publication sont plus qu'anarchiques. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bellatrix Black — <strong>

Son cœur était devenu plus sombre que la plus obscure des nuits sans lune.

Pourtant, elle se souvenait du grand salon qui brillait de mille feux lors du bal des débutantes où elle avait introduite dans la bonne société, elle se souvenait de son mariage grandiose. Ce jour-là elle était rayonnante, elle avait brillée.

Sa chute dans les profondeurs noires avait commencée après la mort de son père. La douleur creusa son cœur et le noircit, le rendant froid et insensible comme une pierre que rien n'ébranle.

Elle rejoignit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, persuadée que dans la souffrance des autres, elle oublierait la sienne.


	11. Bourrée de bonnes intentions

_J'ai rencontré Harry , il y'a 10 ans et depuis lors, il est devenu l'un de mes amis les plus fidèles. Mais qui est Harry pour vous ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs Cole — Bourrée de bonnes intentions<strong>

En ce temps-là, elle était encore jeune et elle venait juste de sortir de l'école ménagère et déjà dans l'orphelinat qu'on lui avait confié, elle voulut mettre en pratique tous les beaux principes qu'on lui avait inculqués. Mrs Cole s'était donc affairée avec Martha et Constance. Elles avaient tout fait pour que les enfants vivent dans un environnement salubre à défaut d'être neuf.

Au début, elle avait toujours des idées pour améliorer le quotidien de ses petits pensionnaires mais l'argent était rare, et les mécènes frileux. De ne pouvoir rien faire la fit se sentir inutile et parfois en cachette de ses amies, elle s'enfermait dans son bureau et noyait son amertume dans un verre de gin.


	12. Cette fille

**Un drabble parce que de temps en temps j'ai de nouveaux des idées. **

* * *

><p>Son père l'avait beaucoup aimé, parce que quelque part, elle lui rappelait sa propre mère et il lui avait même donné le prénom de l'aïeule en second prénom. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire aimer d'un autre homme.<p>

Vernon passait un peu de temps avec elle quand il revenait de Smeltings pendant les vacances d'été et puis après qu'il ait commencé à fréquenter cette fille, Pétunia Evans, il était devenu distant.

Il lui semblait qu'elle n'inspirait que le dégoût. Et le dégoût qu'elle voyait dans le regard du Colonel lui faisait encore plus mal que celui d'un autre. Parce que pour une fois, elle aimait.


End file.
